125: The Lilo Adventures of The Christmas Toy
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Stitch goes to Washington DC on Christmas Eve and he meets Rugby The Tiger, who wants to be the Christmas Toy again. Now they must stop him before they get exposed.
1. Chapter 1

Lilo was asleep on Christmas Eve. Stitch felt board and wanted adventure. he decided to go out and find it. He contacted Joy on Lilo's communicator and he needed her to find a place for excitement. She located a house known as the Buckner Residents in Washington D. C.

Stitch decided to go. He got Angel, Felix, Sparky, and Sample to go onto their secret rocket and they took off to D. C.

Later at Buckner Residents, they snook in through the window to the playroom. They were greeted by Rugby The Tiger, Ditz, Dauntless, Dragon, Neptuna, Lilymu, Mew the toy mouse, Apple the doll, Balthazar the bear, Belmont the pull toy horse, Meteora, Jack In the box, Darby, Jubelina Bing Bing, and Ultralord., "Our owners are 12 year old comic book girl, "Nell", 8 year old nerd, "Joan" and 4 year old fairytale and fashion lover, "Patsy". Balthazar explained.

"We've been passed down from parent to child and from sister to sister," Darby explained, "Balthazar, Belmont, and Jack in the Box were passed down from the dad, I was passed down from the mom, and Neptuna, Dauntless, and Belmont were passed down from Nell."

"Guys!" Ultrazord shouted, "The girls are coming."

"Rugby back to your place," Apple warned, "If you get caught, we'll get exposed!"

"Okay!" Rugby said as he posed.

The 3 girls came in. Nell had braids in her blonde hair and braces, Nell had glasses and short blonde hair, and Joan had blonde hair in pigtails and they were all in rainbow colored pajamas. "Gee, when did we get the 3 weird looking koalas and elephant?" Joan asked in suspicion.

"They must be donations." Nell guessed.

"Is that them?" Stitch asked"

"Of course." Tiger whispered, "Their parents own a toy shop."

"Girls," shouted the girls' mom, "It's time for bed."

"Okay Mom!" shouted all 3 girls.

"Come on girls," Nell said, "We don't want Santa to catch us awake."

"Wait for me!" Patsy shouted.

"Mom said no running in the halls," Joan shouted.

"All clear Ultralord shouted.

"It's okay, only Sequana knows our secret," Apple said.

"Who's Sequana?" Angel asked.

"The girls' cat," Jubelina answered.

Then a tabby cat came in and played with Mew. "Come on Sequana," Mew said, "We'll get caught."

Sequana nodded and headed back downstairs. Rugby followed her and everyone was horrified.


	2. Chapter 2

In the hallway, Stitch poked at Apple, "What's with Rugby?" Stitch asked.

"He was last years Christmas present for Joan and I was her's the year before. Ever since I've been left out."

"I feel sorry for you," Angel said

"We have to save him!" Stitch shouted

In the living room, they found Rugby removing the top to a Christmas gift. Inside was a space-themed action figure named, "Meteora"

Mew started to feel lovestruck for her. "You're beautiful," Mew shouted.

Rugby and Meteora started to notice the others. "What are you doing?" Rugby shouted.

The others came down and explained Apple's story and she told them that he can't make a huge mistake. Rugby realized that it's all in the past and he told Meteora to go back into the box, otherwise they'll get exposed for being alive. Meteora quickly got in and they placed the top back on.

They quickly got to the playroom. The 3 sisters woke up and they thought it was all in their imagination. Then they went back to bed. In the morning, the trio brought their new presents to the playroom and went down to enjoy their family. Balthazar started greeting the new toys. When Mew saw Meteora, he fainted.

"It's 7 a,m" Sparky said, "And it's 1 am in Hawaii."

"We have to get back," Stitch said.

"Well, you don't want anyone to find out," Rugby replied.

"Goodbye Stitch!" the boys shouted.

"Aloha Oi!" The experiments shouted back as they took off in their rocket.

Later at Pelekai residents, they saw that presents were under the tree and they decided to sleep in the living room til morning. At 7 am, Lilo came down and saw her alien friend, "Stitch" Lilo said, "Where were you?"

"How did u know?" Stitch asked.

"When I woke up to get water," Lilo said."I noticed that you were missing."

"Meega traveled to Washington D. C." Stitch explained.

As they were opening presents, Stitch told Lilo about their story in Washington DC.

The End.


End file.
